


Burn Bright

by gotemotrash



Category: My Chemical Romance, the true lives of the fabulous killjoys - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Completed, F/M, Poetry, a bit of fluff tho, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotemotrash/pseuds/gotemotrash
Summary: Party Poison's life was hell. First of all, his two best friends die, then two years later his fucking brother.Toxic's life was more or less of the same quality. Her mom dies when she's like, six, and then her literal only friend in the Zones, her brother, has to be ghosted too.With these scenarios, neither of them were expecting to fall in love.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is dark

It was a night of battles,fights and death, like any other night in the Zones. But it was more significant than ever for two people, who both lost a brother on that slightly cool night.

Toxic Avalanche sat softly sobbing into her hands,as her brother and only friend in the Zones sat in front of her, laying there, eyes glossed over, blood staining his shirt, unmistakably dead.

She put her face deeper in her hands,and muttered "I-I'm s-s-sorry," She collapsed over her brothers body and closed her eyes, her sobs retreating. But just for a moment.

Very far away,unknowing of Toxic's loss,Party Poison sat laying on the floor in the diner he called his home.His bright red dyed hair sat half covering his face,his hands down by his sides,while thoughts of every emotion except happiness (all related to his dead brother in one way or another) ran through his head,but one thought prevailing.

**Why the fuck did BL/ind kill my brother and what the hell else are these assholes planning?**

Party felt a tear come down his cheek as he let his eyes close,the thoughts thinning like smoke in the air,and he put a hand on his gun.He felt a stew of emotions leaving him,to let him sleep,leaving only numbness and emptiness in his brain.

They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly a year since that night, and both Toxic and Party weren't exactly doing their best. Both of them haven't talked to pretty much anyone since... and it wasn’t like it was beneficial to their already horrible mental health. 

Party decided to take a bit of a drive to take his mind off things. The sky was a deep, dark, blue, speckled with bright stars that shone like the glitter sparkling through the dull seas of sand. And the drive wasn't exactly 'taking his mind of things’.

Now, Party Poison didn’t really keep track of dates. But, today had just... a somber mood. Even more than usual. So, he credited it to the day his brother died. 

Just then, Doctor D fizzled in. God, he missed him. He missed everyone. Pony (even if he was an ass sometimes), Hot Chimp, GoGo, Cherri, and everyone else that spent time at the little radio station. But, the people he missed most he couldn’t see. Well, until he was dust on the ground.

The members of his little ratty gang. He didn’t even have their bodies. They just made up shitty BLI plastic. 

He felt hot tears running down his face. He didn’t even try to stop the streams running under his eyes. He didn’t even fucking care.

Now, Toxics life after a year was… sucky.That was really the only way she could put it. Now she wasn’t faking her death like Poison was, but she’d never been the most social person in the zones. 

Her brother was really her only friend out here, and now he’s just a ghost.

That sentence ran through her head over and over again. Over and over and over and over. Again and again.

“Your brother is a ghost. Your brother is a fucking ghost, and your just driving around. Not crying, not screaming, and not saying anything.” Toxic mutters. Soon enough she was sobbing. She expected that.


	3. Chapter 3

Party slammed on the brakes, heart ticking like a bomb. God damnit, one year without Kobra and he fucks up. Whoever the fuck is in that other car will report the fact that he’s living, and then he gets hunted by thousands of dracs and C/R/O/W/S until the end of time.   
“Hey! What the fuck!” The girl in the car yelled, pointing her gun at him. But she wasn’t pointing her gun at Poison. She was pointing her gun at the dracs behind him. Well, shit.

Poison swerved on his heel and shot three of them in their heads, and two laserbeams from Toxics gun hit the rest of the dracs in the heart.  
“Fucking- thanks I guess.” The girl said, not returning her gun to the holster. Her hand stayed on the trigger, ready to shoot. Truly, she was just doing that out of basic common sense.  
“You- you don’t fuckin’ recognize me?” Party swerved on his heel. He wasnt supposed to want to be recognized, especially with this ‘faking death’ shit, but he felt a little offended.  
“Was I supposed to?” She said. She looked at him puzzled for a second, but then it was obvious she had realized. “Oh. Aren’t you supposed to be dead?”  
“Yup. Didn’t really stick, though.” He muttered. For some strange, strange reason, he sounded bitter.  
“I’m still not sorry about your car.”  
“Neither am I.”  
“Didn’t expect you to be.”

Toxic shoved her gun back in her backpack, but didn’t zip it up. She might’ve been acting unsurprised that Party was alive, but she was truly bewildered. And at his bitterness, but that's for another time, I guess. 

Party was mostly just annoyed with this situation now. Once it was confirmed that Toxic would probably not out his aliveness, he seriously just wanted to get this over with. He didn’t need more human interaction than necessary right now.

“Well, fucker, I need somewhere to stay,” She gestured at at the motel in bright flames around the next zone over. Party hadn’t noticed, and he seriously wished he did, “And that fuckin’ diner seems as empty as it can shitting be,”  
“As long as you don’t bring any friends.”

“I lost those a long time ago.”


	4. three - if you amputate the loneliness the anistiestia dims the lights.

Toxic had fallen into some sort of routine. Wake up, fight with her truck, battle with a gang of dracs, scavenge, go back home, sleep. Simple. Talking with Poison wasn’t one of those things. And that was definitely something intentional.

She was terrible at small talk. So was Party. So the only interaction they shared for the last two weeks was scared yells of drac attacks. And both of them wanted it to stay that way. 

Toxic caught a glimpse of Nukes cold, dead eyes. She was still wondering why she still kept his body, but, truly, she already knew. She --- wasn’t going to move on without burning that goddamn body, and sending some ashes to the witch.

Yes, she was a religious person, for killjoy standards. Hey, she was born and raised in the zones, what did you expect?

After fifty more tries, she finally heard the creak that signaled the start-up of the engine. She held tightly onto the wheel, and drove off.


	5. four - every one of them met tragic ends

Toxic watched the flame dance in the moonlight. She was finally cremating the body. Her lighter stayed lit, and she carefully set aflame his t--shirt,  with a messy sun spraypainted on. The flames caught on immediately, twisting the cloth into black ash. Two minutes later the fire was going, and Toxic was sobbing.

“Hey- uh, what the fuck?” Party said, having walked out the door two seconds earlier, “You burnin’ a body or some shit?”

“Exactly what I’m doing.” Was Toxic’s half-choked response, tears drying up almost immediately.

Party sat next to her. He was an ass at times, but he knew when to shut the fuck up and listen. And boy, did Toxic give him a lot to listen to.

“The- the body is my brothers. He, uh, got gho- ghosted, um, a year ago. I promise not to burn down the, uh, diner,” Toxic choked out, tears now in full force, drifting down her cheeks. Party sat down next to her, squeezing her hand, “My- my moms ashes were in an urn, it got burnt in the fire, bu- but I think he’d prefer his ashes mixed with the sand.”


	6. five - and if you save my life.

“Whatcha’ drawing?” Toxic asked, grin on her face. She had nothing left to do, considering that she had an entire stack of power pup in the cabinets in front of the counter, and the draculoids were busy that day apparently. Party was laying behind the counter drawing like he always did.   
“Uh, just some character sketches for this comic thing I have,” Party muttered, as he gestured to the page “This guy, uh, he got trapped in the future when he was, like, five, so uh he can’t age. Said future was the apocalypse, n’ he got the rest of the characters to find that out n’ fight against it n’ stuff.”

They continued chatting about this dumb comic idea that Party, some kid in the desert, thought up while half asleep. It was nice to just talk casually for once, really. Months have gone by without a casual conversation. Someone was crying, dracs were attacking, food was low, blah blah blah. Toxic was getting sick of tense, emotional conversations. They were practically the only thing that happened here in the Zones, though.

And so, Toxic barely noticed when the first tear came through Party’s eyes. They were small at first, but kept growing. So honestly, when Party got up quickly to calm down, it wasn’t an amazing thing.

Her motives might have been innocent. Just plain old curiousity, which there wasn’t much of in the zones. So, when she saw a glimpse of another journal and opened it, it might’ve been an amazing event there. The journal was almost full, but not with pictures. With words.

She flipped to the last full page, (A very short way from the ending), and the title was scrawled. She was barely able to read his handwriting, but she decoded it through.

It read “The Kids From Yesterday”, and below was a song.

She could barely make it through to the chourus when Party came back. Common sense piled in, as it should’ve always been there, and she shoved it hastily back in the cabinet. And she would take that secret to her soon grave.


	7. six - and i’m thinking about you every day.

His black mask looked glued to his face, and simple black clothes were plastered to his skin. His name tag read 1369 in bold black lettering. Dracs stood around him, awaiting orders. Yet he wasn’t a SCARECROW. 

 

“I see it in the distance.” He said, in a robotic voice that would destroy the DRACS weak minds if they weren’t destroyed already.

“Sir,” A drac said, his voice unhuman too, yet it was shaking, “He’s dead.”

“No, no he’s not,” the man with the mask said, “He’s not.”

The drac walked away, muttering in the distance, “Whatever you say, sir.”

 

The man was, thankfully, still a far, far distance away from the diner, but they should’ve ran when they had their chance. They should have never pulled into the diner’s parking lot; nor should they have forgotten the guns in the car. They never should have been so casual about the situation. They should’ve never not known about that man outside.

 

Yet life wasn’t that simple.

 

“Fuck, forgot the guns.” Was the thing that Toxic said when she made that mistake. Maybe it was destiny that she was so casual about this. Maybe it was the gods who wanted to set Poisons path right. Maybe it was pure coincidence that caused this.

 

Thank god they got inside before they realized that they were being tracked. Just fast enough for Poison to yell “Fuck, dracs!” and grab his sketchbook and songbook before running in to the closet.

 

It might’ve been the direness of the situation, or divine intervention. All we know, is that after a tense moment, Party muttered something in a shaky voice. It was “I love you,” and when he said it it felt like his lungs filled with air after a long, long time underwater.

 

The two seconds before Toxic said anything were more long than any he ever felt. When Toxic said “I love you,” back, it felt as if he was releasing that breath all over again.

 

He was plunged underwater when the man slammed the door open.

 

All he did was grin, and dracs handcuffed both of them. They were going to a place Poison thought he would never have to go again.


	8. seven - these are the lies and the lives of the taken.

Party could see himself in every kid kicking and screaming. Yet he was silent the entire way to his cell. The cold white walls gave both of them chills as they were tugged by.

"As everything was starting to look up, it all came fuckin' tumbling down," Party said with a hint of malice in his voice. The dracs tossed the two in their cell and slammed the door.

The room was pitiful. Two twin sized beds the two couldn't fit on, with no sheets, blankets, or nothin'. Party had a better bed out in the desert than here. And he didn't even have a bed in the Zones.

"You okay?" Toxic asked, breaking the brittle silence.  
"Nah," Party said, "This room is the same size as that fuckin' closet. Can't believe I spent the first half of my life here, jeez."

Toxic raised her eyebrows. The silence blanketed them once again.

"Well, at least our deaths will be on our own terms," Toxic said.  
"Yeah."

And then they shared the last smile of their lives.


	9. eight - we lit the fire and it's burnin' bright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres still an epilouge i need to write

Tied to the wall wasn't how Party wanted to die. He didn't know how he wanted to die, but he did want a chance to fight. To stop his death. He didn't want to die hopeless.

"So, Gerard," The man said with his eyes grinning, the mask shielding his mouth from view, "Miss me?"  
"It's Party Poison, idiot," Party said, "And you fucking harass children. Of course I don't miss you."  
The mans eyes still grinning like a demon, he said, "Your genes were bad, you could've became a BLAC like me."  
"I'd kill myself before that happened."  
"Well, now you have to endure this." The man said, and he shot Toxic in the head. She collapsed before Party could blink. Her eyes closed slowly, too slowly. The man kicked her in the head, and Party could practically hear her pulse slow. Two beats, one beat, silence.

Party punched the man in the face.

"Well, now you have to die too." The man said.

The man shot party on the side of the head. Party's view became a blur.

Before Party could die, though, he choked out one last thing.

"Bring my mask to the Zones. And don't turn my goddamn body into an art project."


	10. epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we done bois

The man didn't know why he was follow ing Party's pleads. 

He didn't know why he was even stepping out in the desert.

But, he was.

He was stepping out into the slightly cool night.

As he walked through the desert, he didn't know why.

And when he dropped the mask he held, he didn't know why.

And when he ripped off his mask, he didn't know why. And he didn't know why he fell into a dreamless death.


End file.
